A Craving For Worms
by Hedo
Summary: Roux starts craving weird things like worms dipped in chocolate. Why, oh, why? MPREG.
1. Chocolate Covered Worms

Roux simply didn't hold an interest in hot chocolate that morning. It worried both himself and those around him. Lately he had become somewhat...listless, doing little all day but strum at his guitar. But this was because he knew something that others didn't know. For the past month and a half, he had been feeling dizzy and sick. At first, the thought that crossed his mind frightened him, but he reminded himself that, as a gypsy, many, many strange things would inevitably happen to him.

"Roux...please, eat some chocolate..." Vianne insisted, putting a bowl in front of him. "And if not chocolate, at least eat SOMETHING."

"Worms..." Roux laughed, hardly audible.

"Worms?" Vianne asked confusedly. Anouk chose this moment to come into the room.

"What's this of worms?" she asked, giggling. Roux chuckled with her for a moment and suppressed a vomiting fit, ever-so-slyly.

"I'm craving worms...chocolate covered worms..." Roux said. He surprised himself, really, because that was precisely the taste on his tongue.

"You're kidding right?" Anouke asked.

There was a long pause.

"Nope." Roux answered, grinning.

"Goodness..." Vienne muttered to herself "...sounds like something a pregnant woman would ask for." Roux flashed a sheepish grin. Was the fluttering sensation in his stomach butterflies, or was it the fetus he KNEW he was carrying? It seemed about the right time...

"Well, they ARE high in protein..." Roux argued, still grinning...jeez, did he feel perky today.

"What has you so happy today, Roux?" Vianne wondered aloud, sitting across from him. Roux picked up a bit of chocolate and popped it into his mouth. Just what he needed.

"Kids, of course..." he smiled. Vianne raised an eyebrow and Anouke slipped into Roux's lap. 'Oh god...' he thought to himself, feeling a bit panicky 'she would surely find out about it if she sits right there...' But, not wanting to come across as rude, he didn't resist. Nothing happened that would warrant concern...until that fluttering sensation came back. Anouke practically jumped out of Roux's lap and shook her head confusedly.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Roux asked back, worried about the reaction Anouke would have if she knew.

"That...that...I don't know..." Anouke said. She looked towards her mother, who nodded for Anouke to leave the room. Knowing that cooperation would help her find out sooner, she left. Vianne sat down next to Roux and took his hand.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Roux?" she asked. Roux nodded.

"Yes..." he allowed himself a smile "Vianne...I'm pregnant." Vianne shrank back, surprised.

"...How is that possible?" she asked. Roux shrugged.

"I'm a gypsy...was a gypsy...I probably came across some weird spell on my travels..." he said.

"And you're not upset about the circumstances!" Vianne gasped. This was beyond her understanding. She had personally become upset about her own pregnancy. Roux shrugged again.

"I feel better than ever, to tell you the truth..." he groaned happily, resting his feet on the ottoman. "Excepting some physical pain...but, hey, what're ya gonna do?" He sighed happily. "What do you think I should name the kid?" he asked.

There was awkward silence.

"I...I don't know..." Was all Vianne could say. It wasn't every day that you suddenly found out there was a pregnant gypsy in your home...let alone one that was, by all means, not supposed to be in such a condition.

"I'll know when the time comes..." Roux said, closing his eyes and resting his hands on the nearly invisible curve in his stomach.


	2. Dreaming of Kangaroos?

**Author's note: **Okay, so this chapter is a tad off-color...but Roux has gone for several years without a woman in his bed (I presume) and now that he's got a bun in the oven, his "itch" is a little more severe.

"Come on, Roux, you can do this..." Vianne said to him, rubbing his shoulders. Roux gasped in pain. How can women stand this! He waited for another pain to come before bearing down, hardly able to breathe at the agony. Vianne continued to be supportive.

"Just one more, Roux...and then it's all over..." Roux took a deep breath and gave one final push, practically screaming as he did so. Then the sensation of sweet, glorious relief washed over him.

"Congratulations," said the doctor. "You have a healthy baby kangaroo." Roux shook his head confusedly and raised himself into a sitting position. Instead of a blood-covered, screaming baby, Pantoufle rested in the doctor's arms.

Roux suddenly sat up in bed, gasping for breath. What the hell had that been? He shook his head slowly and looked down at his 6-months-gone stomach. The feet kicking around in there felt pretty human to him...so why had he dreamed about giving birth to a kangaroo? He slowly got off of his bed and shuffled (half from drowsiness, half from the weight he had gained) over to Vianne's bed and gently lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her flat stomach. He envied her.

"Vianne..." he said quietly. "I need to ask you something." Vianne, who had apparently been awake, rolled over to face him.

"What is it, Roux?" she asked. Roux smiled at the look of genuine concern, comforted by the knowledge that someone cared about him.

"I had a dream that, instead of a baby, I gave birth to Pantoufle...is that...normal?" he asked timidly, resting his hand on his stomach. Vianne suppressed a laugh.

"Very. Some of the dreams I had shortly before I had Anouke were quite bizarre as well..." she said gently, resting her hand on top of his. Roux looked slightly uncomfortable.

"May I ask you something else?"

"Didn't give me much of a choice..." Vianne laughed. Roux flashed a grin, understanding the joke.

"I've gone a while without a woman -especially one so wonderful as yourself- by my side...and I...well..." Roux said slowly as he edged closer.

"What are you implying?"

Roux sighed.

"It's been a while...and...I..." Roux sighed exasperatedly as he rolled onto his back again. "I don't feel pleased with myself...I feel trapped by my body!" tears started rolling down his face. He couldn't help but feel ashamed at his sudden mood swing. Vianne, being able to relate, wrapped her arms around him.

"Roux...this is completely normal...and just a few weeks ago you simply looked as if you'd put on a bit of weight. I understand how it is...and I'd just like to say that you look wonderful..." she said gently. Roux sniffed.

"Do you mean it?" he asked. Vianne smiled and stroked his stomach.

"Of course I do." she said, gently moving on top of him. Roux understood immediately.

**Author's note: **now, usually, I hate when this stuff happens...

Now that Roux had met his need, he drifted off to sleep, feeling the little fluttering sensation of his baby. He sighed happily.


	3. The Olive Eating Contest

It had been 7 months, now, and Roux felt jittery. He sighed deeply in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Everything's alright, lad..." he mumbled to himself. "Babe'll be here soon enough. He's plenty safe..." He put his hand on his stomach, thinking about the life residing under his skin. If his body suddenly had those tell-tale spasms, at least his son would -most likely- be healthy and safe...right?

Roux sighed again and pulled his hair out of its ponytail. Upon inspection, the band he'd tied his hair back with looked like it was about to snap. Roux tossed it in the trashbin. How many hairbands had he gone through during this pregnancy? 10? 15? 20? Possibly more. Too many no matter how he looked at it. His thick hair was putting stress on band after band, and to say the least, it was irritating.

"I wonder if it's safe for me to go out..." he asked of no-one in particular. He wanted to visit his sister...and everyone else in his family, for that matter. He longed for their support.

He licked his lips. What was that delightful smell? Whatever it was, it made him hungry. With some difficulty, he pulled ihmself out of the armchair and shuffled into the kitchen.

"How are you today, Roux?" Vianne asked cheerfully when she saw him walk in. "would you care for some chocolate-covered olives?" Roux smiled. So **that** was the smell. His favorite craving, too.

"It's like you've known me forever." he laughed, picking up one of the olives. Vianne smiled and took one for herself. Roux looked at her strangely.

"Would **you** really want to eat **that**?" he asked. She grinned and popped it into her mouth, gagging at the extreme salty-and-sweet combination. Roux laughed and started to eat his own. He felt comforted by the knowledge that everything would be alright.


End file.
